Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $125.4\%$
Solution: $125.4$ percent = $125.4$ per cent = $125.4$ per hundred $125.4\% = \dfrac{125.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{125.4\%} = 1.254$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.